The Real Him
by syringa101
Summary: Hermione Granger wants to find the real Draco Malfoy. She makes a deal, one that is probably the best one yet for both of them. One-shot. Complete. I don't own anything. Dramione.


Hermione ran. She couldn't do anything more. He was there. He was always there. Damn Malfoy. Always there, every day. She couldn't stand him. So there she was running towards her group of friends, who were talking (not so nicely) with Malfoy and the other Slytherins there.

"Granger." He noticed her. "Nice of you to join us." It was obviously not a friendly greeting coming from Malfoy.

"Fuck you, Malfoy." She spat at him.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Aren't we feisty today?"

"Fuck you, Malfoy for all the shit you've put us through!" She yelled at him. He just laughed.

"Hermione-" Harry tried to say.

"Shut the hell up Harry." She snarled with her attention still on the Slytherin. "I used to pity you, Malfoy." She started laughing. "Then I realized what a total arse you were." She smiled. "But now…" She kept smiling. "Now, I look at you and think 'Why does he do this'? My first thought was he's a Slytherin, we're Gryffindors, and that makes us rival houses. Then I was really thinking about it." She smiled wider. "First of all, you're not gay." A few people laughed.

"What are you getting at, Granger?" He asked, unpleased.

"Then I realized you keep ignoring the girls around you." She held her head. "It's so obvious now!"

"Speak, bitch." Malfoy snarled, impatiently.

"You do what you do because you can." She said. "I can do things too." She smiled, almost evilly. "I'm gonna do something I can, and you have to put up with it, just like we do."

"You really think-"

"I'm not done." She said. "If you accept this deal that I'm about to propose, then you can do whatever the hell you want. If you decline it, well you'll still be my bitch."

"What's your deal, Granger?" He asked. "What could you possibly do?"

"I get to do whatever I want to you-"

"Do you think I'm stupid-?"

"Shut up and listen, _Draco_." She said, pressing on his nerves. "I get to do whatever I want to you. Neither of us may use wands. Your little buddies cannot interfere, neither can mine. If you back out the deal, I will tell everyone something that I think you want to keep a secret." He swallowed. "If you go along with the deal, you may only tell three people of what you or I did. Same goes for me. We will have a total of an hour in the Room of Requirements. Make your choice now or your secrets out."

"You get to do whatever you want to me?" Malfoy asked. "You'll probably try to kill-"

"We aren't allowed to place extreme amounts of pain on each other." She added.

"Hermione, what are-" Ron tried to say.

"Ronald, I'm sorry." She said. "But you need to shut up." She turned back to Malfoy. "What's it gonna be?"

"I'll do it."

"Malfoy-" Zabini tried to say.

"What could she possibly do wandless?" Malfoy asked, giving his friend his wand.

Hermione smirked, full on smirked. "You'd be surprised, Malfoy." She handed her wand to Harry. "To the room of Requirements."

###

She closed the door behind them. Malfoy stood in the middle of the room looking around confused. "We're in a living room." He said. "Is this supposed to be threatening?"

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione said, walking over to him. "I get an hour to do whatever I like with you."

"So punch me already." He said dryly.

"Quite the opposite." She said, sitting down on the sofa. Malfoy looked at her suspiciously before sitting down across from her.

"Opposite?"

Hermione looked down, dropping the tough girl act. "What is your true self?"

"My what?" He asked.

"Drop the mean guy act, be the true you." She told him, walking over to him and standing in front of him.

"Granger-"

"Hermione." She said. "Call me Hermione."

"Granger-"

"Draco, call me Hermione please." He looked at her curiously, fighting an internal battle.

"Hermione." He said her name perfectly. She smiled. "What are you getting at?"

"You." She said. "Now be the true you. Show me the real Draco Malfoy."

"Why do you-" She pushed him back on the couch and straddled him. "Wha…"

"Shhh…" She whispered in his ear. "Show me the real you."

"I don't-"

"Don't speak." She said, pushing her forehead against him, touching their noses.

She let him make a move first. They both closed their eyes. He pushed into her mind, looking at her memories, she knew it too. She let him. Then she pushed back, digging into his mind. After some resistance he let go and allowed her to see him. She felt the emotions he was feeling now. Confusion, lust, pleasure, relief. He felt her emotions too. Pride, accomplishment, lust, relief, determination. Then he spoke inside her head.

_What are you doing?_

She spoke back. _Letting._

_Letting what?_

_Just letting you._

_Why me?_

She didn't answer right away. _You're needed._

_What?_

_Lust and pleasure? _She asked, amusement in her thoughts.

_Of course._ He said immediately. _You're Hermione Granger._

_Harboring a crush? _She asked, blush rising in her cheeks and embarrassment in her thoughts.

_Are you? _He teased, noticing the new emotion in her mind.

_Yes… _She answered him.

_Why are you doing this? _

_Because I can._

He felt sadness then. _I'm sorry. _Regret.

_So am I. _She told him. She opened her eyes and smiled. _You're beautiful. _No response. _Inside and out. Sure you have flaws and things you don't take pride in, but so do I._

_Thank you. _He told her, then he opened his eyes. _You're gorgeous._

She pulled back, breaking the connection. "See?" She said. "That wasn't so hard." He didn't speak. "Draco…" She smiled. "You are nice, just like I thought."

"I'm not good."

"Yes, you are." She told him. "Just not all the time. I've seen you now and-"

He pushed his lips to hers, wrapping his arms around her too. They both found relief. A sigh escaped his lips. They found a rhythm and continued to kiss, fighting for dominance. His tongue ran over her bottom lips, she opened her mouth for him, allowing him to feel his way inside her. It continued like this for a while before he broke it off.

"_Anything_ you want to do to me?" He asked, smiling.

"Only goes one way." She smirked.

"Hermione…" He kissed her again, she stopped and pulled off his shirt. "Are you sure-"

"I'm more than ready." She told him.

Hermione pushed him down on the couch the long way and kissed him. His hands roamed her body before reaching the hem of her shirt. She nodded and he pulled it over her head. Draco unclasped her bra and suddenly flipped them over. Hermione made no protest on this part. Their hands explored each other, whilst they kissed. She latched her hands onto his pants, wanting more. He obliged and took them off. She smirked at him half dressed, or less than. He kissed her then, savoring her taste. Then he pulled her pants off. Hermione blushed, but was quickly cut out by Draco's lips once more on hers. One of his hands journeyed to her lower region. They made eye contact briefly before he tipped his hand under her knickers. She gasped suddenly as he massaged her button.

"Like that?" He asked, smirking at her.

She just sighed and closed her eyes. His lips connected with hers again and his finger picked up speed. "Ohh…" Her eyes were shut tight. "Draco…"

"Shhh…" They were both new at this. "Let it happen." He plunged a finger into her, deep.

Her eyes opened and she pulled him down on her so her head was resting on his collarbone. His finger continued to pump her, slowly bring her to her climax.

"Draco!" she cried as she saw light.

She body arched and her womb tightened in pleasure. He pulled his fingers out and cleaned them. She was still recovering when his lips were on her once more. He groaned as she felt his hard dick pressed against her thigh.

"Excited?" She asked, jokingly. He laughed a little before pulling her panties down. "Yours."

He pulled his own down too. "Hermione, I've never-"

"Neither have I." She said, looking at him.

"Okay…" He nodded. "So we do what feels right…"

"I guess so." She said.

He lifted her legs, moving her pelvis to his and positioning himself at her entrance. "I heard it hurts for a girl's first time."

"Me too." She said.

"We are virgins." He said smiling.

Then, she moved her hips first, thrusting him into her. It went slowly. Both of them shut their eyes.

"Were." Hermione said. "We were virgins."

"Speed up?" He asked. "Oh Merlin, you feel so good. So tight."

She smiled and he moved into her a little more. She barely stretched enough, just a little to make his fit. It was tight, as Draco said.

"Just go." She said. "It's gonna hurt anyways. Push in all the way."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. He thrust into her, deeply, until he was all the way in. They froze.

"So… full." She said delightfully.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." She said. "Just adjusting to you."

After a few seconds she nodded. He pulled back out then all the way in. Again he did it, a little easier this time. Then again. They fell into rhythm, she met each thrust he pushed. Again and again they rocked within each other. His lips sucked hers after they got a hang on things. She responded and kissed back, desperate and lustful. They built up a climax.

"Hermione…" He groaned. "Hermione, I'm gonna-"

"So am I…"

"Merlin, you feel so…" He climaxed. "Good!" She came after him with the same pleasure.

"Ah fuck!" She cried, holding onto him tightly. "Good Godric, Draco that was amazing."

He pulled out of her and cleaned up. "Hermione," He cradled her face. "You're amazing."  
She smiled at him. "That was so… I can't describe it."

They both picked up their clothes. She glanced at the clock. "Two minutes left."

He laughed. "Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Godric, yes!" She screamed.

"I understand the drawing room set up now." He smirked, she blushed. "Fine ideas you get, Hermione."

"I am the brightest witch of my age." She bragged whilst putting her clothes back on. "What are we gonna tell our friends?"

"Only three people." He said. "Your rules."

"Ron, Harry, and Ginny." She said. "Who do you choose?"

"Blaise, Pansy, and Theo." He replied.

"Well let's go." He said, putting his shirt back on, now fully dressed.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and smiled, a real smile. "Thanks for letting me know the real Draco."

"No problem." They walked out of the room.

"Herm-" Ron started to say but stopped as soon as he saw them and their position.

"Hi, Ron." Hermione said whilst smiling. "I can only tell three people."

"What-"

"Listen up, people." Draco said. "Can I please speak with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Theo Nott?"

"Right in here." Hermione said smiling. "No yelling, please."

While everyone was getting in and getting seated, Draco kissed Hermione, she responded and kissed back, passionately.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried in surprise.

"We have some things to talk about." Hermione said.

"Yeah," Harry said. "No kidding."


End file.
